


It's Strange

by FairyNiamh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hobbies, M/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Victor finds Yuuri's method of relaxing strange.





	It's Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a meme **_5: "Yet as I watch, somehow, it's odd" - Robert Service_**

"Yet as I watch, somehow, it's odd," Victor muttered, watching Yuuri intently.

"Why? I do it too. His mother and I taught him, to help him relax," Yuuko asked from behind skater.

He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "It looks more stressful than relaxing. Why is Minako next to him?"

"Oh, he's teaching her. Her doctor said she needed a relaxing hobby. So, she asked Yuuri to teach her," she explained proudly.

"How is that teaching? His hands are moving so fast," he replied with awe in his voice.

"He got her started; and see, he stops when she gets frustrated or asks questions. She's just frustrated that she is not as good as he is, but he's been doing this for almost 10 years," came the honest reply,

"How did he even start. I thought his childhood was spent skating, not this," he pondered aloud.

"When he first started to learn to do his jumps, he twisted his ankle. The doctor told him to rest it for a few weeks. After my mom caught him sneaking into the rink, she suggested that I teach him. He's gotten a lot better since then," she chuckled.

"I just would have never thought of him as a knitter," he confessed.

"Why not? You're wearing one of his scarves. He's making Yurio a cat beanie for his birthday," she informed him before walking away.

Victor ran his fingers over the soft scarf Yuuri had wrapped around his neck at the start of winter. He had liked the design and thought that his boyfriend had paid handsomely for it. Learning that he had made it for him... well, that made the gift all the more special. Now, he feels as if it's not just a warm scarf around his neck, but he felt like he was wrapped in Yuuri's loving embrace.

~Fin~


End file.
